


A Reinventing of Love

by notquittingmydayjob



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Kyoshi Island, Lemon, Pegging, Republic City, Sexual Content, Smut, kyoshi - Freeform, rangi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquittingmydayjob/pseuds/notquittingmydayjob
Summary: Suki pegs Sokka. That's it that's the tweet. (Also explores Kyoshi and Rangi's relationship a little and homophobia as a side-effect to the 100 year war).
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The actual sex stuff happens in the second chapter (coming in a few days!), but if you want a little build-up I worked hard on this one lol. 
> 
> There are a couple light references to the comics, but I'm only part-way through reading them for the first time. I know Suki acts as a bodyguard for Zuko after the conclusion of the show, but I like to think she eventually returns to Kyoshi Island to train new warriors and be a little less stressed-out. I also haven't read the Kyoshi comics yet so hopefully nothing clashes!
> 
> Hoping I got all the typos out.

The Kyoshi Warriors’ dojo at the bottom of the hill, small and sweaty and wonderful, was probably Sokka’s favorite place in the world (if you didn’t count the Southern Water Tribe). The air around it, the whole island, actually, had an orange glow to it, as though it was steeped in a memory to which he could always return. A memory of getting his ass kicked. And the way his hairs stood up on his neck when he felt fingertips run red paint over his eyelids for the first time. And the lasting burn of a kiss on his cheek, a burn he remembers even now- five years later.

The actual training that takes place in the dojo, however, doesn’t really fill him with the warm, gushy memories of when he was fifteen. More often than not, he’s still getting his ass kicked. And his stomach, and his face, and back, and...pretty much everywhere. His fighting skills had reached impressive (he would argue legendary) levels since he once begged Suki to train him, but he still favors his sword and boomerang over the Kyoshi fans. And it shows.

Today had been a particularly brutal one in terms of getting beaten up. Suki had to coax him out of bed at sunrise so they could eat breakfast and warm up to prepare for the day. She taught her youth groups lessons in the morning, where she essentially used him as a punching bag for demonstrations. The afternoons and evenings were dedicated to the higher-level fighters who were smart, fast, and ruthless, even in training. Now, Sokka is not a lazy person by nature (his usual twelve hours of sleep a night are healthy, really!), but the combination of the early wakeup call and bruises all over his body had him feeling like a spineless elbow leech. None of that mattered, though- not really.  
It didn’t matter because Suki was there, all day. From when she had woken him by brushing his hair out of his face in the darkness of the morning to wrapping up practice and telling everyone to head home. Being this near her was a rare occurrence due to their hectic schedules. Even the physical closeness of sparring (as much as it often hurt) was a welcome change to their usual state of separation.

This evening was little different than any other for the members of the dojo, except for the fact that Sokka was there. He had arrived the night before, having weaseled out of a week of diplomatic meetings in order to visit the Island. It had simply been too long, and Zuko promised to cover for him.

The sun was starting to set. The warriors were packing their bags and bidding each other goodbye. Sokka was by the mirror, pulling a face so he could get to the paint in the creases of his eyes, only slightly tuned into the chatter behind him. It always took him at least twice as long as anyone else to remove all the warrior makeup. 

A few girls had gathered around Suki, who was crouched a few feet away trying to pack up her bag, and they were discussing something animatedly. 

“I met with Oyaji just this morning in the market- he’s all excited about having cream puffs as the main dessert for the festival, but considering Rangi was from the Fire Nation, I thought we should have cuisine from there rather than local ones-”

Suki turned to her bag, delicately arranging her fans. “Oh, you know better than to fight with Oyaji. He probably just wants to show off his own recipes. They are delicious, you know.”

Another girl tossed her hair over her shoulder and huffed. “We just thought that maybe because us warriors came up with the whole idea for reinstating the festival in the first place, we should have some say!”

Suki stood and slung her bag on her shoulder, clasping it with both hands and shrugging. “If it means that much to you, Koko, I’ll talk to him. I’m honestly just surprised he’s as enthusiastic as he is given how he initially reacted to the news.” She put her hand on Koko’s shoulder. “As the years go on we’ll be sure to make the festival as authentic as possible, especially as we learn more.”

Koko nodded. The other girl spoke again. “Thanks, Suki.” They both turned to leave, a few other warriors following them, waving goodbye. “See you tomorrow!” 

Suki chuckled a little, waving back before letting her bag roll back off her shoulder and onto the ground again. Sokka, with the aid of the mirror, registered that the dojo had emptied, leaving the two of them alone in the building as it flooded with orange and gold light from the sunset. He reached up to scrub at his forehead, grinning as he felt two strong arms wrap around his stomach, hands coming to his chest. Suki went up on her tiptoes so her head could peer over his left shoulder.

“You know, I think you’ve gotten taller.”

Sokka jutted out his chin to scrape off the pain on his neck. “I wish. I’m pretty sure I had my last growth spurt around a year ago.” He lowered the cloth in his hand and hung his head, fake-pouting. “I haven’t been feeling very tall since Aang surpassed me last fall.”

“Oh, you poor, poor boy.” She rose up even higher on her toes to rest her chin on his shoulder, her hands unwinding from his torso to run up his biceps, elbow to shoulder. “Although, I have to say, seeing Aang as tall as he is is still...unnerving.” She poked at his jaw line right below his ear with her left hand and took the cloth from him with her right. “You missed a spot.” He tilted his head slightly as she folded the cloth over and moved it below his ear. It scratched slightly as she worked. They stood there for a moment, Sokka watching her in the mirror as she concentrated and moved to the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry it’s been two months,” he said.

Her eyes met his in the mirror, giving a little smile before returning to her work and nudging his head to tilt the other way. “I’m sorry too. We knew it was going to be tough when I moved back here.” She gave him one last wipe and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and hummed. She spoke into his skin. “It’s all worth it, though, just like we knew it would be.”

Sokka opened his eyes and flashed a sly grin before turning around, alarming her slightly as he wrapped her in a tight hug. “We’re just way, way, way too damn successful and talented! People can’t get enough of us.” He crouched to wrap his arms around her waist, lifting her a few inches off the ground and spinning her around as she laughed and braced herself on his shoulder. “The dynamic duo- the dream team- the perfect couple! FAN and SWORD!”

After this final proclamation, he set her back down and placed quick, running kisses all over her face- her right temple, her left eyebrow, the corner of her mouth, the tip of her nose- as she wriggled in his arms, laughing. They stood there for a moment as their laughter abated, cloth fallen forgotten on the ground between them. Suki held his face between her hands, brushing his cheeks were her thumbs. “You’re such an idiot.”

Sokka shrugged. “Yeah, and you’re stuck with me.” He gave her one last kiss and then broke the embrace to drag his own bag over his shoulder. “Should we head home?”

“Definitely.” Suki grabbed her own bag and headed to the door. “I’m so hungry I could eat a whole giant Koi fish. And I’ve been dreaming of a bath all day.”

Sokka walked past her as she reached to close the door behind them, wiggling his eyebrows. “A bath, huh?”

“Oh spirits, I forgot who I was talking to.” She rolled her eyes as they set up off the hill, his arm reaching to sling around her shoulder, hers around his hip. “Yes, a nice, relaxing bath.”

Sokka threw his free hand over his eyes in a rather melodramatic matter. “Relaxing?! I haven’t known the meaning of that word since ten little warrior monsters simultaneously threw fans at me this morning.”

“Hm...maybe you should learn how to block them quicker, huh?” She pushed her hip into his . He laughed and lowered his arm a little to rub at his eyes. 

They walked a bit further in silence, pausing at the top of the hill as they always did to watch the sun recede below the horizon, lighting up the water. It was a warm spring day, a rare occurrence on the southern island. The breeze ruffled their hair. Suki turned to look at her boyfriend’s profile, outlined in gold by the sun. His eyes were closed, his breath deep to take in the fresh air. His long eyelashes created tiny little shadows against his face, which had transformed in the past few years into chiseled planes of high cheekbones and hollow cheeks, just like his father. His nose and eyes were different, though, both wider, and his nose rounder. 

Suki loved to simply look at him, taking in every valley and dip of his skin. He used to squirm under her stare when they were younger, especially in public, and would laugh it off when she told him he was beautiful. Now, though, they could spend a whole day just lying in bed, sometimes talking, often not, touching each other. Not always in a sensual way, but in reverence. Suki made sure to have such a day at least once every time they visited each other, if there was time. He understood why without asking; the memory could last her the next drought of him. But he always came back looking a little different, a little more grown-up, a little more confident, and she would have to memorize him all over again. Not that she minded.

He opened his eyes, feeling her gaze, and looked down at her. His mouth broke into one of his wide grins and he squeezed her a little. They turned away from the sunset to walk down the dirt path to Suki’s house, which was set a little apart and up the mountains from the rest of the village.

After a few moments, Sokka spoke. “So, what were you talking about with the other warriors back there? Something about a festival?

Suki gave a little sigh. “Yeah, the Rangi Festival. It used to happen annually more than a hundred years ago, but we only read about it recently when uncovering some journals Kyoshi had kept. Oyaji’s just driving us all up a wall with the preparations.

Sokka stopped short for a moment, unraveling himself from around Suki’s shoulders. He crouched down to the edge of the path. “So who is this Rangi character?” He straightened up, uncovering a small periwinkle flower and handing it to her nonchalantly, as if picking up something she had dropped. “A really old man? A spirit? A spirit who’s mad you don’t have the festival anymore? OOH- does it have something to do with the Unagi?” She smiled and rolled her eyes, twisting the flower between her thumb and forefinger as he returned his arm to her shoulder.

“Not even close, sorry.”

“Damn. After all the time I spend with Aang you’d think I’d be able to guess when a spirit is involved.”

She laughed and raised the hand not holding her flower to clasp the hand hanging over her shoulder. “Maybe if Rangi had been a spirit she’d be mad at us. But she wasn’t- she was Avatar Kyoshi’s girlfriend.”

There was a beat of silence. Suki looked up, trying to gauge the reaction of his face. She had received several bad reactions from this news already. His brow was furrowed. “Like… a girl who is a friend or-”

“No, no, no,” Suki shook her head, prepared for the question. “Like a girlfriend. A lover. Like you and me, only Rangi was from the Fire Nation, not the Southern Water Tribe.”

There was another beat of silence. “Wow. I had no idea…” Another pause. “I had no idea Kyoshi loved women. I feel like I should know that- I feel like Aang would have mentioned it, or maybe…”

Suki sighed again. “He probably doesn’t even know, unless they’ve discussed it in their past life conversations. We had no clue until we got a hold of the Kyoshi relics they’d been hiding in the Fire Nation.”

He looked down at her. “What was in the relics that told you about the festival?”

“Well, these hidden artifacts weren’t all Kyoshi’s. They’d been put in a vault by Fire Lord Sozin a century ago, we think for the purpose of hiding the fact that a fire nation citizen had ever been in love with a non-Fire Nation Avatar. And that they were both women.” She shook her head, looking back down at her flower. “It was full of stuff. Personal journals from both of them, gifts they had given each other, clothing, letters. After Rangi’s death, a few of Kyoshi’s journal entries detailed the festival preparations for Rangi’s birthday, which falls on next week.”

Sokka gave her shoulder a little squeeze. “I wonder why Sozin even kept everything instead of burning it.” He lowered his voice, as if speaking to himself. “It’s a miracle it all still exists.”

“I don’t know why he kept it all.” They slowed their pace, approaching Suki’s house. “Maybe he felt some...satisfaction that he could keep them a secret from the world, that he owned their whole story.” She shook her head, “I don’t know.”

The two broke apart to enter the house, which was as simple as the other Kyoshi houses. Built of wood with an open kitchen, one small bedroom, and a bathroom, the house breathed with the wind (Suki rarely closed her doors or windows). The back door in her bedroom led to a small garden plot she had cultivated, which allowed a natural perfume of dirt, herbs, and vegetables to waft through the house. Her preferred decoration was woven tapestries, of which there were several on her walls. Most were made in Kyoshi, but a few had been picked up either by Sokka or their friends in their worldly travels. The kitchen walls were covered in little doodles Sokka had sent her in letters, which were getting steadily better and better as he had got older. Aang had sent some too. The sitting area for eating rested below a large painting of their “Team Avatar”, and it even included Momo. Sokka had drawn a tiny little Appa and stuck it to the top of the painting because he thought the bison would feel “left out” when the artist told them he was just too big to be included.

They took turns bathing because of the sweaty day they had had, Sokka going to the market for a fish and Suki picking vegetables from the garden as the other washed. They cooked together, laughing and drinking, swapping stories of the last two months, reminiscing of their own exploits from the past six years until their bellies were full and they were slightly tipsy off their drinks and each other’s company. Giggling, kissing, tripping, they fell into bed together. They made love in slow and soft motions after the day of difficult workouts and rough handling. Their sounds of whispered names and wants and murmurs sounded in tandem with the rustling of the trees outside.

Eventually, they stilled, Suki spooning Sokka’s back as they lay in comfortable silence, their eyes closed. He was caressing her leg, which was slung over his hip. She had hooked her hand under his arm to lay against his belly, still able to feel his heartbeat there from when it had spiked moments earlier with his release. She was thinking about the way he smelled (like sweat and the air just before it snows) before she noticed his caresses on her leg had stopped, replaced by a gentle tapping of his thumb on her knee.

“Whatcha’ thinkin’ about?” she mumbled between his shoulder blades, pulling her hand from his stomach to run up and down his bicep.

“Hmm…” he hummed. “Honestly?”

Suki furrowed her brow and propped herself up on her elbow. “Yeah, honestly.”

Sokka turned onto his back, taking her wandering hand in both of his to open her palm to his gaze. “ I’m thinking about Kyoshi. And the woman she loved.”

“Rangi?”

“Yeah. Rangi.”

“What about them?”

He let a long breath out of his nose, Suki could feel it on her hand he was still inspecting. “Well- I-” his eyes flashed up to meet hers before looking away again. “I just- I just had never really thought very hard about it before. I know that women have loved other women and men other men and everything in between and otherwise, but… I’ve just never really seen it in my own life. Or in historical figures.”

He paused and looked up at her again, this time letting his blue eyes hold her gaze. “Gran-gran would sometimes mention that there were couples like that a long, long time ago, before the Fire Nation started their raids or the war. That they lived in our tribe like everyone else.” His eyes unfocused, looking past her slightly. “I guess I just never really thought about why they’re not in our tribe anymore. At least not that I know of.”

Suki settled down on the pillows next to him, keeping her hand in his as he continued to toy with it. “That sounds familiar to what happened on Kyoshi Island. I don’t know for sure but it seems as though the Fire Nation wanted to keep all those kinds of love hidden, or annihilate them altogether, even in the other nations. How else would Kyoshi Island simply forget that our founder and mother, our largest spiritual figure, was in love with another woman?” She turned to face him. “It just makes no sense.”

He continued to play with her hand, running the tip of his thumb over the lines of her palm. “It’s not right.”

“It’s not.”

“Maybe-” he licked his lips- “maybe I could talk to Gran-gran and Pakku, or maybe even Zuko to see if Sozin kept any Water Tribe relics. Maybe there’s a whole history of my tribe I didn’t even know about, outside of Gran-gran’s stories I mean.”

“You’re probably right.” She reached to place a kiss to his cheek and then settled back down into the covers again. 

He licked his lips a second time, his shoulders tensing a little. “There’s another thing.”

Suki propped herself on her elbow again. “Yeah?”

“I-This is stupid but- I just was wondering, you know, because I just don’t know about this. Not because I’m trying to be creepy or anything!” He put his hand to his forehead, rubbing there with the heel of his palm. “But it is kind of creepy and you might not even know so-“

“Sokka,’” she giggled. “You can ask me anything.”

He closed his eyes and chuckled. “Well, I was wondering...How did Kyoshi and Rangi... you know-“ He opened his eyes and shifted slightly beneath the blankets. “-make love?”

Suki opened her mouth, but Sokka started talking again, holding both his hands up in defense. “Like, I obviously know that they could do most of the same stuff we can. It's just- I was just curious as to… if they did something different. Or… special?”

The blush on Sokka’s cheeks was reminiscent of the one he had had during their first make-out session years ago, threatening to cover his entire face. He looked at her fearfully as if he had said something wrong. Suki gave him a sweet smile and reached to run her fingers through his hair, which she had pulled out from his wolf’s tail while they had made love.

“You know, it’s funny you would ask that. There were a lot of relics in Sozin’s creepy vault.”

Sokka cocked his eyebrow. “ Creepy beyond keeping century-old love letters only he could read?”

Suki sighed. “Creepier, unfortunately.” She flipped onto her stomach, perched on one elbow as she continued her minstrationsions on his hair. He closed his eyes at the contact. “There was this one...well,” she paused and furrowed her brow. “I don’t know what to call it, actually. It was a...basically it looked like a penis, but made out of- I don’t even know.” She felt a blush creeping on her own face. “And there was this- this...strap-part attached to it, like someone could put it on.” Sokka kept his eyes closed, listening, but his brow was also furrowed. “I suppose it was Kyoshi’s or Rangi’s because it was with all of their other things…I guess one of them would put it on and- and make love, like we do, I suppose.”

“That’s kind of genius.” 

Suki looked back at Sokka, who had opened his eyes while she was thinking about how to give her explanation. She laughed. “Does that make your inner inventor jealous?”

“Maybe a little.” He smiled and shrugged before sitting up to put his face in the crook of her neck. “It actually sounds kind of fun,” he murmured into her skin. 

She hummed. “Too bad you already have one built-in.” He laughed, pressing three feathery kisses on the hollow of her neck before sinking back into the covers. 

They sat there for a moment, Suki still stroking his hair. He was biting his lip, thinking for a minute before speaking again and looking directly into her eyes. “Maybe we could try it. Sort of.”

She tilted her head in confusion. “Us? What do you mean?”

“Ok, ok, hear me out.” He sat up, she followed suit, and he took her hands in his. “I know it sounds...different, but- I mean, I- I have one ‘built-in’ like you said, right?”

“Right.” She felt her heart beating a little faster, starting to follow his train of thought.

“Ok, so- but you could...maybe you could wear this...I don’t know what to call it- and-”

“Use it on you?” She squeezed his hands. 

He was blushing again, but kept his gaze. He nodded, gulping at the same time, before quickly adding “of course, only if you would want to- it’s just a thought, and I don’t know if that could work or- or- and we’d have to sort of work it out but-”

“Sokka,” she whispered. He stopped talking and she leaned forward to put her cheek on his, her mouth near his ear. “I think that’s kind of genius.” He shivered a little, releasing a shaky sort of breath as well as some tension in his shoulders. She pulled away. “In fact, I’m surprised I didn’t think of it.” Although, I hope you don’t want to actually use the one from the vault. That’s creepier than Sozin keeping it, and it’s kind of falling apart anyway.”

“Ewww! Ewwie ewwie eeeewie eww!” Sokka stuck out his tongue and shook his head back and forth. “Ew! No, no, no, no, no- definitely not.” He even added in a fake retching sound to make his point. Suki laughed and fell back into the pillows, pulling him with her to rest on her naked chest. “Yeah, no,” he spoke, muffled in the space between her breasts, “I’ll just have to put my inner inventor skills to work, don’t I?”  
Suki closed her eyes, her hands on his head and in his hair. “I suppose you do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok- here's the... hot stuff, I guess. 
> 
> It starts about a fourth of the way down if anyone wants to get straight to it. Just a reminder- both of them are 21 here (and Aang and Katara are around 18 and 19 respectively). 
> 
> Please excuse any typos (even though I promise I edited multiple times). And comments are appreciated!

One Month Later…

Suki felt nauseous. 

For starters, she was on a boat. And that boat was about to pull into the harbor of Republic City (the skyscrapers and bridges were starting to define themselves, and she could even distinguish little Air Temple Island). Plus, she always felt this way just before reuniting with Sokka. Even after five (almost six, she reminded herself) years of being together, the thrill of the other waiting at a dock, or at the top of some mountain, or waving from an air balloon, brought on pure excitement. It usually gripped at her stomach, making it difficult to eat the day leading up to their meetings. It was one of her favorite feelings in the world.

Being on the boat was not adding to her enthusiasm, however. In fact, her state of travel for the past three days had been exhausting. First, there was the riverboat to the Chin Village on the peninsula, then a very bumpy carriage ride to Omashu, and finally a large steamer ship that had to take the long route around the Eastern-most Fire Nation Islands. She had spent the last day and a half on the deck of this ship, trying to coax the fresh air into curing her seasickness and staring out over the many bays and inlets and seas through which they passed. When she had missed the first steamer out, she made a silent promise to herself to give Appa some extra love (and maybe peaches) when she saw him, thinking of all the places he had carried everyone over the years. 

As the boat cut through the harbor, she began to pack up her bag, hurriedly wrapping the lunch she had barely touched and tucking it away before taking off for the other end of the boat. She passed a few others who were emerging from below, sensing that they had reached their destination. 

Whenever she arrived in Republic City, Suki always loved riding past Air Temple Island. At first, it had only been a little refuge of trees where their groups of friends could get away from the attention for a bit- just go camping, like it was old times. After Aang decided he couldn’t live at the Air Temples full-time because they were too far from the city, he and Katara had built a simple wooden house on the island, hidden from view. In the last two years, though, with the growth of the Air Acolytes, Katara and Aang getting married, and all the action happening in Republic City, it had been built up. Every time Suki visited, something had been added, leaving the Island almost unrecognizable. As she reached the other side of the ship and leaned over the railing, it was clear that the newest edition was a set of functioning docks.

What was odd, though, was that she could see figures on the docks rather clearly. Whenever she took a boat into the city, she was never close enough to be able to make out the people walking around...much less their identities. However, there were the unmistakable shapes of Aang, Katara, and Sokka, clad in yellow and blue respectively, waving to the boat from the dock.

But Sokka was supposed to meet her in the port in the city…

Finally, she realized that the enormous steamship was actually headed towards the island, straight to where her friends stood. She started laughing, elated that her trip was that much shorter, and waved her arm wide enough so they could see. She could hear the three of them start to cheer when they caught sight of her. 

In another few minutes, Suki was down below, waiting to be let out with three others. A ship worker opened the door, and made to pull out the stairs for climbing down, but Suki rushed past him, leaping from the doorway and falling a few feet before landing with a *thunk* on the wood of the dock. Then, she took off running, straight into Sokka’s outstretched arms. He squeezed her, hard.

“Sokka!” Katara chided, “you’re going to break her back.” 

“Nonsense, my dear sister.” He pulled back and looked at Suki’s face. His eyes were shining. “It would take a lot more than me to break Suki.”

She hit him on the chest, playfully, before capturing his mouth in hers. She heard Aang give a little whoop, poking fun at them, before she broke away. 

After hugs had been shared with the other two, and Suki had complemented Katara’s shoes she hadn’t seen before, Aang turned his attention to the three individuals who had waited patiently for the stairs to lead them to the dock. 

“Welcome, new Air Acolytes!” He spread his arms wide, grinning even wider. “Welcome to Air Temple Island! I’m Aang, this is my wife Katara, my friend Suki, and my brother-in-law, Sokka. If you would come right this way…”

The three moved a little cautiously to follow Aang and Katara, Suki and Sokka bringing up the rear of the group, arm in arm. 

“You know, for a second there, I thought you had asked the boat to drop me off here special.” Suki looked up at him, smiling.

“Hmm...interesting…” He stroked his chin. “So self-centered of you to think there was no one else on that boat who wanted to visit here…”

“Oh, you’re gonna get it.”

“Am I?”

She stuck his tongue out at him, unable to do anything for him to “get” in front of all these people. He stuck out his tongue right back and laughed.

“Actually… you were half right. I talked Aang into finishing the docks before the airball courts.” He shrugged. “I figured it made sense- once you got to the port, you’d just turn back around again to come here to see Aang and Katara.”

“Hmm…thank you.” She rose up to kiss him on the cheek before they set off up the stair carved into the stone of the Island.

The rest of the afternoon was rather uneventful as the four of them lounged around, eating sporadically and walking around the Island, Katara and Aang giving Suki the grand tour. Seeing Aang and Katara walk around this new home they had built for themselves, breathing new life into Aang’s culture- Suki couldn’t stop smiling.

As the sun started to hang low in the sky, Sokka and Suki said goodnight to their friends, having arranged to eat dinner in the city and sleep at Sokka’s apartment. Suki had protested this plan at first in their letters planning the trip, but Sokka told her she’d have plenty of time to eat “gross vegetables” with his sister and brother-in-law later, and that he wanted to show her how much the city had changed. At sunset, they climbed back down the stone stairs, talking of nothing in particular and pausing to look at the changing colors of the clouds in the sky. Sokka untied a rope on one of the dock poles and pulled a Southern Water Tribe canoe out from one of the boathouses. They both climbed in and took an oar, Sokka in the front and Suki at the back, and started paddling towards the twinkling lights in the city. 

Suki hadn’t been to Republic City in a few months, and even in that time it had changed, rolling further around the bay and into the mountains. Sokka had written in his letters that the city had become something very different than what they had expected...and possibly not in the best way. While it was becoming a cultural center, a place for people to meet and share whatever they wanted, it was growing fast. Too fast for nature to sustain it, and too fast for the people living in the streets, not unlike Ba Sing Se. That’s part of the reason he found an apartment in the city, away from Air Temple Island- he thought it would be best to live among the citizens there.

The trip to the harbor took less than fifteen minutes, even after they stopped for a moment to sit on the water and stare at the sun sinking below the horizon. After they docked and secured the boat, Sokka brought her through a whole night he had planned- a sit-down dinner at this hole- in-the-wall restaurant, dessert as they walked around the streets, listening to performers as they went, and even sneaking into the park that was still under construction, having been devised only three months ago. They people-watched and had a burping contest (much to the chagrin of the restaurant owner) and walked hand in hand through the streets, Sokka pointing out things that had been built since the last time she had been there. 

Eventually, they both tired and started to make their way to Sokka’s apartment, which was back near the docks so he had a view of the water.

“So,” Suki said. “In your letters-”

“Mhm.”

“You said you were working on that…” a group of teenagers passed by them, yelling over each other. “.... that... thing we talked about. Last time you visited.”

Sokka bit back a smile. “Yeah...I’ve been working on it. Eager, are we?”

“Just...curious.”

He laughed, taking his keys from his bag as they neared his block. “I’ll show you. I actually just finished it.”

A few minutes later, they crossed the threshold of his apartment. Being in the city, it wasn’t as quaint as Suki’s house, and while it also consisted of a kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom, everything was larger, and the ceilings were taller. Plus, the kitchen led onto a balcony, where Suki usually loved to drink her morning tea while Sokka slept in.

The place was cozy, though, decorated similarly to Sokka’s home in the South. There were pelts on the walls, some on the floors, and most of his decorations were pottery Gran-gran had made, many of which were painted blue and white. Sokka had been working with some inventor in the city- Suki always forgot his name- on a contraption that took something and froze it in time, like a painting. They were calling it a camera (although Sokka had tried to pitch the name “Snappy-pow!” to no avail), and so there were a few blurry test shots in his kitchen, mostly from Aang and Katara’s wedding where he had brought the prototype and proceeded to use it drunkenly. 

They toed off their shoes and set down their things, Suki heading to the kitchen to pour a glass of water before following Sokka into his bedroom. The windows there were huge- they could see the whole bay, and Air Temple Island was lit up in the middle of it.

“Where is this new invention?” Suki asked, looking at his desk and workbench as though expecting it to be sitting there.

“Here, sit down. I’ll get it.”

Suki sat on the edge of the bed, putting down her glass of water and pressing her hands into the soft pelt Sokka had brought from the Southern Tribe. 

If she was honest with herself, she was more than just curious about what he was about to present. In fact, sitting there, waiting, she started to feel rather warm, and that sensation of excitement she had had on the boat that morning settled back in her stomach.

Sokka had crossed the room and opened one of his drawers, pulling out what she guessed was his latest...contraption. He turned around, holding it loosely by the straps in his hand, a small pot of something else in the other. He was obviously nervous, his shoulders bunched up almost to his ears and his mouth shut tight in a thin line. 

“C’mere,” Suki said, patting the bed next to her. “Show me how it works.” 

He nodded once, crossed the room in a few strides, and sat to her left, placing the pot on the bedside table and the contraption in his lap. Suki brought her hand to his back, looking at him rather than his invention, and brushed up and down his spine. He relaxed his shoulders a little. 

“Okay.” He let out a breathy laugh and looked at her. “Sorry I’m so nervous it’s just… It’s weird- it’s something different but I’m also showing you something I’ve made and I-” he laughed again- “I always get nervous showing people what I’ve made, you know that. Although-” he scrunched his nose. “I don’t think I’ll be showing anyone else this particular… thing.”

Suki broke out in a grin, bringing her hand up to the base of his neck to rub out a bit of his tension with her thumb. “No, I guess not. Unless you’d want to go into business selling these.”

He shook his head vigorously. “If Toph ever found out that I’d made this, I could never talk to her again.” He paused, thinking. “Actually, that’s probably true for all our friends. I would be too embarrassed to have friends.”

She laughed, and placed her free right hand on his thigh, pushing it a little. “Sucks for them.” He gave her a peck on the cheek. “So, it doesn’t have a name?”

“Not as of right now, at least. I couldn’t think of anything...snappy enough.”

She laughed. “Gotcha.” She scooted in closer, peering over his shoulder towards the object in question sitting in his lap. “How does it work?”

Sokka dragged his palms against the side of his pants, wiping off the sweat there before he picked up what he’d made. It looked like a mess of leather straps Suki had no idea how she would untangle, and out of it protruded the unmistakable shape of something phallic. “Ok. So, you would pretty much put this on by running these… through… these…” He demonstrated. “And then tightening them so the loops don’t fall out, hopefully. And then it’s on, I guess.”

“Mhm.” She pointed to the jar on the table. “Is that for something?”

Sokka nodded vigorously, leaning over to pick it up and give it to her. “I did a little… research- which wasn’t easy mind you!” he held up a finger and pulled a knowing face. “I had to ditch Aang after meetings several times so I could visit some very… interesting shops.”

“And I’ll bet he was none the wiser, huh?”

“Exactly. Anyway, it’s this sort of liquid. You put it on here, “he pointed to the phallic part in the mess of all the straps in his lap, “and… on me, I guess. It’s supposed to make it hurt less.”

Suki opened the jar and peered inside. “Looks kind of like my lotion.”

“Eurgh. Please don’t get them confused.”

She closed the lid back up and turned her body to face him. “Did you want to try it tonight?”

He looked at her, eyes wide. “I mean- I mean, we don’t have to. And like I said before- you don’t even have to use it, obviously. Plus, you’re probably tired from travelling and you might want to sleep.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I was just curious… Just because I made it doesn’t mean we have to...” he trailed off.

“Sokka.” He looked back at her. “I’m actually not that tired. And I want to as long as you do. Actually,” she leaned forwards a bit, “I think we’ll both really like it.”

“Yeah?” The question was more of a breath than a word.

“Yes.” 

With that, Sokka leaned in to meet her, pressing his lips to hers twice before settling into a kiss. Their arms braced their bodies on the bed between them, not touching. Sokka vaguely thought about how he hadn’t been this nervous in front of Suki since their first-ever makeout session, but when Suki’s tongue swiped at his bottom lip, his mind went blank. Humming, he pushed the mess of straps off his lap and onto the bed beside them, and placed his palms face-down on her thighs, rubbing the fabric of her pants. He opened his mouth to her, and she made a small noise in the back of her throat as their tongues met, simultaneously springing her hands up to hold his face. 

Suki knew Sokka had a thing about his ears. Her touching them always sent a strong message, usually when they were in public and she would tuck his hair back, silently telling him what she would do to him later. The simple action of her hands now, letting his ears fall between her middle and pointer fingers, was enough to spur him into action. He deepened their kiss even further, and ran his hands up around her hips to her lower back, pushing her against him. She hummed her approval as their chests came together, her world coming down to the feeling of his lips over hers and his fingertips pressed on her back.

“Too… Too many… clothes…” he muttered into their kisses. Suki smiled into his lips before breaking away to Sokka’s protesting groan. She ignored it and instead moved her hands from his face down to the tie on his stomach. Sokka began placing open-mouth kisses to her cheek and jaw as she worked with the knot. 

“Who tied this?!” She said, after a moment of struggle. “A hogmonkey?!”

Sokka laughed but didn’t answer. He looked down between them in a way that would have looked drunken in any other circumstance. “How about you do yours and I do mine?” He suggested. 

Suki was breathing very hard. “Deal.” She immediately grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head, wanting to feel him pressed against her again. He managed to get the tie undone while she was halfway through unraveling her wrappings, but he left his tunic on. He then stilled her hands.

“Lift up.” 

She followed his directions, keeping her hands by her head as he took the loose end of her wrappings. His head dipped to her neck, feathering kisses along her collarbone as he unwrapped her painstakingly slow, careful to brush his fingers against her newly exposed skin as he went. Suki squirmed at his gentle touches. “Sokka…” she practically whined, keeping her elbows up but bringing her hands down to his head, barely. She could hear him laugh against her skin as he pulled off the last of her wrappings, throwing them to the floor and placing his hands on the small of her back once again. She arched into him, lowering her hands to his shoulders and scrabbling at the fabric there, trying to feel his bare chest against hers. He made no move to help her, inwardly enjoying his method of torture as he dropped his head to her chest, continuing his trails of light kisses there, just over the slight swell of the top of her breasts. More than anything, this just tickled, which frustrated Suki even more. On top of it all, she couldn’t get his tunic off his arms, as he refused to unwrap them from around her. With an annoyed groan, she pulled away, leaving Sokka with his lips puckered and arms outstretched around nothing, looking rather comical.

“Hey!”

“If you keep teasing me you’re gonna regret it,” she laughed, avoiding his attempts to pull her closer. 

He stilled, and placed his hands behind him to lean back on them. “Oh, will I?” 

Suki nodded, smiling as she saw the mischievous glint in his eye. “Maybe.”

With that, he tilted his hips, effectively rolling them over so Suki was on her back and he was crouched between her legs as they bent, her feet flat on the covers. One of his hands gripped her calf muscle briefly as the other grabbed and fumbled with his tunic, eventually shrugging it off. After her had thrown it in some far-away corner, he stretched up to kiss her again, hard. Her arms came up to grab at his biceps and pull him on top of her. She swallowed his surprised grunt and moaned at finally feeling the heat of their skin come together. The dull thump of arousal that had started in her body changed to the familiar and sharp sensation of need, running through her stomach and straight to her toes.  
Sokka’s hands shimmied between her back and the bed, pressing them impossibly close, as if they could somehow merge into one if they tried hard enough. His palms were like two torches in the night- dangerously warm against her spine. Warm in such a way it actually made her shiver. A pulse started between her legs.  
Her own hands were on a mission of their own, and she wished them larger as they meandered down his back, her fingertips feeling every ridge of his spine. She let one set of fingers trail to his ribcage and bent her knuckles slightly to run the edges of her fingernails there, feather light. The effect was instantaneous- He made a small, high-pitched sound in the back of his throat and twitched his hips, sliding out of their kiss so their cheeks pressed together, his mouth by her ear. His breath was fast and shallow, and he practically growled.

“You know what that does to me.”

Suki set her palms on his back again, moving lower so her pinkies could trace the edge of his pants. “I do.”

He groaned, moving his lips to press against hers again, chastely, before trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses on the corner of her mouth… her jaw… the freckle beneath her ear, landing on the tendon of her neck, which still strained as she continued to push their bodies together with her arms. He kissed there three times, eliciting a breathy laugh from her, and then opened his mouth, letting her feel the scrape of his teeth on her neck before lightly sucking at her skin. The moment his teeth touched her, her hips rolled and she pushed her fingertips under the edge of his pants.

“You know what that does... to- to me.” She was breathing so hard through her nose; he could feel it on his left ear. The pads of her fingers dug into where his back met his backside.

“Mhm…” he hummed into her neck before rolling his hips, intentionally this time, against hers, and sucking harder, wanting to leave a mark. Their hips pushed against each other twice, Suki’s shaky exhales sounding as their centers met. As she reached down even further to grab at his ass, wanting more of him against her, he moved down, causing her fingers to slip out of his pants and return to his back. She was left pushing her hips against his stomach instead. Her protesting whine quickly turned to a moan as he took her right nipple into his mouth, rather gently compared to how he had treated her neck. His hands, still white-hot, roamed her ribcage, thumbs brushing back and forth and the sides of her breasts. She could practically feel every nerve in her chest come alive, peaking her nipples even further.

“Sokka…” Her hands came to the back of his head, feeling the soft hairs of his shaved undercut. “Sokka…. What did I say about tease- teasing?” She continued to roll her hips against his stomach. He simply hummed and moved to her other breast, treating her skin with infuriating gentleness. 

“Could you please?” 

He spoke into her skin. “Please what?”

“Your teeth…”

She could feel his mouth smiling against her. It was maddening. “What about them?”

She rolled her eyes and swallowed. “Bite me.” 

He answered by grazing his teeth on the underside of her left breast, and moving his hand to her right. His thumb brushed over her nipple, distracting her for a moment as his mouth moved to the other. With little warning, he did what she wanted, taking the nub between his teeth and rolling it there, squeezing her other breast just enough to elicit a bit of the pain she wanted. 

Suki’s heart skipped a beat, and her hips stuttered against him in tandem with the beating need between her legs. “More,” she said. He bit harder.

Suki squeezed her eyes shut and opened her mouth, breathing hard. She held his head against her, wanting that sharpness to last forever. This was their usual routine in bed- taking turns commanding each other and fulfilling those commands little by little. She wanted to move, though, against more than just his stomach. She wanted to feel him against her, see him jump as he always did whenever she reached into his pants.

So, as good as his mouth felt on her now, she still flipped the tables, so to speak. Her hands left his head to hook under his armpits, pulling him up as she pushed into her foot and rolled them. Sokka was caught completely off-guard, and gave a yelp as his head came crashing down on the pillows, his arms outstretched and his eyes wide. She moved down so her thighs could squeeze his hips, finally feeling a heat and hardness against her. She circled her hips there, expecting him to moan. Instead he said- 

“Wait-wait-” he sounded breathless- “just- just a second…” He contorted his arm to reach behind him, wincing a little.

“Oh, spirits, did I hurt you?!” She moved to get off of him, but his other hand held her down at the hip.

“No, no- please… please don’t move.” He wiggled a bit and then pulled his arm out, followed by the contraption he had made. 

He looked back up at her as she giggled, resting her hands on the plane of his stomach. His face split into a grin. “I think you dropped this.”

“You’re the one who threw it around like a toy!” She took it from him, holding in her hands. Sokka’s other hand went to her other hip, and he moved slightly underneath her. 

“Should I put it on now?” She didn’t look at him, and instead turned the invention over, brow creased as she considered the multiple straps. 

His hands squeezed her hips. “No time like the present, I suppose.” 

Their eyes met, and they both smiled at each other. “You’re gonna have to help me figure it out,” she said.

She swung one of her legs backwards, coming to sit beside him rather on top of him, loathing the loss of contact. Wordlessly, Sokka’s hand came up to brush against the tie of her pants as she began to unhook the straps they had gone over earlier. They each concentrated on their own tasks, Suki’s pants eventually loosening and dropping a few inches before Sokka pulled them farther. She moved to lie down so he could sit up and pull them off completely. Her underwear quickly followed. After folding her clothes and placing them on the floor, he sat beside her. Her legs bent as she continued to work with the straps. He placed a kiss on her knee and rested his chin there, watching her.

“Ok,” she said after a few moments. “I think I got it all unhooked.”

“Here.” He took it from her, and she laid back, lifting her hips so he could slide it beneath her. He pulled one piece of the leather around her waist, low on her hips, and then snaked two more up around her thighs. She could feel them lift her buttocks slightly. “How’s that?”

“Good- a bit loose.” She put her hand on his back and he went to work again, tightening the loops. She started to draw little circles on his back as she watched him, smiling at how the tip of his tongue stuck out of his mouth when he was concentrating.

“Ok.” He sat back, wiping his hands on his pants again. “I think- I think that should be it.” He looked at her as she continued drawing lazy circles on his back. “What do you think?”

She looked down at her new accessory. It didn’t feel particularly strange, except for how cool the leather was on her skin. The protruding portion was also rather average. In fact, she noted, it was just slightly smaller and thinner than Sokka’s. She took it in her free hand, and heard a sharp intake of breath from Sokka. 

“It’s.... different. But,” she faced him again and smiled, “I think I like it.” She sat up a bit, propping herself on the pillows. “I tend to like all your inventions.”

He laughed at that, and leaned in to kiss her once, softly. They pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed.

“You ready?” she said.

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Ok.” She reached to pick up the container on the bedside table. “Take off your pants, slowpoke.” 

He immediately complied, fumbling to hook his thumbs into the waistband of both his pants and his underwear, hastily pulling them down his legs and kicking them off. Suki busied herself with opening the container, toying with him by not looking at what he had just revealed. Her face grew hot, however, and Sokka grinned when he saw the blush on her cheeks. He leaned closer to her, on all fours, and placed his face in her neck, kissing the bruise he had left there earlier. 

“So…” she said, still not paying him much mind. “How do you want to do this?”

He smiled against her neck before pulling away to talk to her, his brow furrowed. “I’m not quite sure.”

She looked up at him, dropping all pretense of levity. “Do you think it will hurt you?”

He shrugged and looked away from her. “I don’t know. I actually… Well, I tried it once already, on my own.” He paused, looking back at her. “It wasn’t too bad, after a bit. But I don’t know if it will be different when you have it on.”

She put the jar in her lap so she could reach up and squeeze the muscle where his neck met his shoulder. The one that was always tense. “It might be a little different. Maybe sort of like how it hurt for me our first time, remember?”

Sokka nodded and winced at the memory, still embarrassed over his early cluelessness when it came to sex (and most things, to be honest). Then, his expression changed, and Suki knew an idea had just dropped into his head. “Remember our first few times when we had to stop? I was always on top of you, but then we switched that one time and-”

“It was much, much, much better,” she laughed. “I think using my weight to my advantage helped.” She moved her hand up his neck to run her thumb against his jaw. “Do you want to try something like that?”

“I… think so,” he nodded. 

She sat up a bit more, moving the container next to her hip so Sokka could swing his leg over her, his legs now around her. The attachment went behind his back, and his cock, half-erect, came to rest on her belly. She put her hands on his chest, sliding them down the expanse of his body before she raked her fingers through the spare hairs just above where he really wanted her. He closed his eyes and hummed, leaning back to rest his hands on her thighs and feel his invention brush his back.

“If it hurts, or you want me to stop- just say so, ok?” 

He looked at her through his eyelashes and gave her a smile. “Aye-aye, captain.”

With that, she moved to reach his face, her nose nudging against his for a moment before they both sighed into a slow, gentle kiss, their tongues lazily brushing against each other. Suki put one hand behind her to brace herself and trailed the other beyond his pubic bone to take him loosely in her hand. She hummed, feeling the silky smooth of his erection in her palm. She pulled the pad of her thumb on the underside of it, from the base to the tip, feeling rather than hearing his groan as it vibrated through her own body. She thanked every spirit she could think of for him... for them- for them being safe and sound and together after all these years. And hopefully many more to come.

After her silent invocation, she tightened her grip, moving slowly up and down his shaft and circling the tip with her thumb when she reached the top. Sokka’s hands sprung up at the change in pressure to hold her face, moving his lips harder against her own and pushing his fingers in her hair. 

She kept the pace of her one hand steady and consistent, coaxing him into rocking against her belly in shallow movements. Eventually, she broke away to press her tongue flat against his collarbone, making him shiver, and then slowly licked a line down towards his nipple. He held his breath in anticipation before she laved at the nub in time with the strokes on his cock, and he finally let out a long, shaky sigh into her hair.

The first time making love after not seeing each other for a while was always a challenge of control for Sokka. It was simply the effect she had on him. This time, however, he wanted to last long enough to actually get to what they wanted to try. He breathed into the crown of her head. “I think… I think I’m ready.”

She lifted her head and pressed a kiss to the underside of his chin, and to his bobbing Adam’s apple before stilling her working hand and using the other to dip three fingers into the jar at her hip, pulling out some of its contents. 

Sokka’s heart beat faster than he thought was possible. “Could you- could you” he licked his lips. “Maybe use your fingers? At first?”

She nodded and smiled. “Of course.” Her hand moved on his cock again, slowly, and she reached behind him to place her hand between his buttocks. She felt for the opening, putting her three slick fingers over it. Sokka held his breath and dropped his head next to hers. She knew him so well- she could feel him radiating with anticipation. 

“Relax, my love,” she said, pressing multiple kisses to his shoulder. He started to breathe again, and when she could feel the rise and fall of his chest return to normal, Suki inserted one of her fingers up to her first knuckle. He whimpered and wrapped his arms around her neck, his warm hands coming to crisscross on her back. 

“More.”

She pushed deeper, stilling her hand around his cock so he could know how he felt. Then, she pulled her finger out again and added her middle finger, pressing in. His hips jerked against her stomach. She moved her fingers slowly, in wonder at how tight he felt, and slightly jealous of what the attached appendage between her legs was about to experience. 

“Ok?” She turned to whisper in his ear.

“Yeah- y-yes,” he panted. “Could you... go a bit faster?”

She complied, also resuming her ministrations on his erection between them, which was now completely hard and poking her stomach. Sokka was making noises she had never heard him make before- these small, barely-perceptible sounds in his closed mouth, sounding in time with each thrust of her fingers. They were almost like when his voice used to crack years ago when he got excited. 

Every whimper in her ear, every push of his fingers into her back sent throbs right to her center, and she reveled at the fact she could make him feel this way. When she added her ring finger, Sokka squeezed her to him, burying his face in her neck, and groaned.

“You- Suki… He panted into her ear. “If you- if… I’m- I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop.” 

Her hand let go of his cock and came to rest on his ass instead, giving her a bit more room for her other hand to move. “What about just this?”

He nodded vigorously into her shoulder. “Yes- yes yes.” 

He leaned back, placing one hand on her arm and looking her in the eye before moving his other hand behind him, reaching down between them. Suki knew immediately he wanted to touch her, and the harness still exposed her to him. 

Years of practice allowed him to blindly spread her open with his pointer and middle finger. He bent his thumb slightly and pressed it against her, dragging it up and over her opening. The hand that had been grabbing at his ass moved up to grip his bicep and she closed her eyes. The knuckle of his thumb reached her clit, circling once, twice, until brushing over the nub. 

“Sokka…” Her fingers still moved inside him, but she had to admit he was being rather distracting.

He didn’t answer, and simply kissed her, removing his thumb and instead pulling his fingers up so his pointer finger could move against her clit and his middle finger could thrust into her opening. She felt as though her whole heartbeat had dropped there, in between his fingers. He could feel it too.

Their kisses got rougher, sloppier, and louder as they moaned into each other. He kept taking her lower lip between his teeth, which made her skin break out in sweat, almost as if she’s broke out in fever. His hips beat in a steady rhythm against her stomach, sliding along her pubic bone for friction. His one hand was moving faster and faster, in her and on her clit, while the other grabbed the side of her neck. He rested his thumb on the tendon there, applying just the right amount of pressure he knew she liked. She could tell he was trying to get her to cum before he did.

But it was simply too much for her to focus on what she was doing.

She pulled her fingers out from inside of him, knowing that the liquid he had bought had prepared his body as much as possible. She caught his wrist, slowing his fingers on her pussy, and pulled his hand away. He looked at her, confused at first, and then saw that her eyes had turned dark and lidded, peering up at him. 

“You first,” she said. “If you’re ready.” The way he was looking at her drove her crazy, like he would do anything for her, like he wanted to touch every part of her all at once.

His hands came to her waist. “Go for it,” he said, almost like a challenge, and he lifted his hips so a gap came between them. She reached back down to the container, scooping out a bit more substance, and took her own cock in her hand, spreading her fingers up and down until it was coated. She moved it forward, her holding the base, and Sokka reached behind himself to grip it right above her. He lowered himself, feeling the tip of what he had so carefully crafted where Suki’s fingers had been moments ago. He took a deep breath in, and on his exhalation, he lowered even further, eyes closed.

Suki watched him as he repeated this several times, rising up with an inhale, and down another inch or so with an exhale. She eventually removed her grip and instead put both her hands on the tops of his thighs, feeling his muscles move under the skin there as he rose and fell. His eyes were squeezed shut, brow furrowed, and she stared at him, trying to gauge what he was feeling. Finally, he lowered himself down to the hilt, and Suki inadvertently jumped a little at the warmth of his hips on hers. 

He, however, gasped, hissing slightly, and one of his hands sprung to grab onto her shoulder. She didn’t move, except to squeeze her hands on his hips. Her heart pounded in her chest. “It hurts?”

He still didn’t open his eyes. “Yes… and no.” His hand gripped her shoulder, which worried her. “It’s a good hurt.”

After a silent few seconds, he opened his eyes and looked at her. “Can we just sit here for a sec?”

“Mhm.” She ran her hands up his stomach and chest, holding his face in her hands as he closed his eyes again, putting his forehead to hers for a second time. They breathed together, both slowly releasing tension from their bodies that hadn’t known they’d been collecting. Suki took this time to reach up and use her fingernails to pull the tie from his wolf’s tail, letting his hair fall around his face and brush against her cheeks. He gave a breathy laugh at this, and even circled his hips, mirroring what she often did to him. 

“Alright, I think I’m good.”

“Ok.”

With that, Suki leaned back against the pillows, putting her hands on his hips again. He leaned back so she could somewhat see what was going on, gripping her thighs. He lifted up a few inches before coming down again, this time with no trace of pain on his face. In fact, his mouth was open, eyes watching Suki watch him as he began to move up and down in steady strokes. 

She had to admit, even though she couldn’t feel inside of him, watching him rise up and down on her hips, feeling his fingers digging into the flesh of her legs, and hearing his shallow breaths- it was all incredibly arousing. It was a whole new way to make him feel good- which was her favorite thing to do. And it made her feel good too, for she could watch the muscular body of the person she loved ride her, moving them both in tandem, as if on a boat in the ocean.

Her thumbs came to where his hip bones poked out a bit, and she circled there. This simple motion caused Sokka to increase his pace and he began to pant above her.

“Tell me how it feels,” she whispered, migrating her hands up his chest, just wanting to feel more of him. 

“Oh… oh, Spirits, Suki.” He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned forward to clutch onto the sheets on both sides of her body. “I’ve- I’ve never-” he groaned, unable to finish his sentence. Instead, he chose to close the space between them and kiss her, moving even faster. At this change in angle, Suki realized she could actually push upwards to meet him halfway, and she did so. He immediately made a strangled sound into her throat, and then bit at her lip before pulling away. They both panted into each other. “It’s so amazing, Suk, thank you, thank you- I- I feel like you’re… you’re- ughh- filling me up.” 

She wanted to touch him, to feel the heat emanating from his erection on her hand rather than on her belly. But Sokka was grunting with every thrust, a sure way to tell he was nearing his edge. Suki slowed her movements, leaving him gasping against her neck. 

“Are you close?” Suki was astounded- it had only been a few minutes since Sokka had gotten comfortable. Their sex, while always this intense when they reunited, was usually only this quick when they wanted it to be.

“Yes- yes.” He lifted his head, dragging his nose across her cheek. “I think... Could you get on top? I want to see.”

She knew what he meant- how mesmerizing it was to watch this new appendage enter him and slide back out again. She rolled them, careful not to pull out of him, and they readjusted. Suki let him catch his breath for a moment, watching his chest rise and fall and admiring his hair splayed against the pillows before pulling out an inch or two and then slowly reinserting herself. Sokka’s eyes widened, watching between them. His hips jerked, accidentally almost pulling away completely. Suki placed her hands on him, holding him down, and began to move in tiny increments, not allowing him to meet her. His eyes rolled shut, and he put his arm over his mouth, biting down on it. 

Suki grunted, rising up on her knees a bit, still keeping a slow pace. “I love doing this to you.” Sokka opened his eyes to look at her. “I love it- ugh- when you can’t control yourself.”

Sokka removed his arm from his mouth and reached out to put his hands over hers on his hips. Suki kept speaking. “I wish I could feel inside you...how tight… you… are…” She punctuated the last words with three forceful thrusts. Sokka threw his head back and groaned, his loudest one yet, and she could see it move through his body, all the way down his chest and stomach. 

“Suki, you have to- you gotta- you gotta-”

“What do I “gotta” do, Sokka?” She was still moving impossibly slow, although she pulled out further and also pushed deeper with every motion.

“Faster,” he groaned, his eyes pleading with her. “Harder…. Please.”

She moved her hands from his and hooked them under his knees, pulling his legs to loop around her. “Fuck,” he breathed, feeling the change in angle. Then, she took his hands in hers, lacing their fingers together and pinning them on each side of his head. She leaned forward to kiss him once, biting his lip and pulling away before he had time to react.

“Don’t cum until I tell you to.”

He nodded, his body practically vibrating, breathing only through his nose. She let go of his hands, which immediately wrapped around her neck, and propped herself on her forearms. Then she began to move. 

She allowed herself to be rough this time, knowing he no longer hurt, and pulled all the way out before thrusting back into him. Hard. She did this several times, getting the hang of how far to pull out before quickening her pace, grunting a little with every stroke. Sokka was biting down on his lip to quiet himself, head thrown back with his neck exposed. Suki leaned down to rest her forehead on his shoulder, looking down between their bodies. His stomach was taut, even vibrating as his breaths came shallow and fast. One of his hands tangled in her hair, the other gripping the back of her neck. 

He had started to make those tiny sounds at the back of his throat again, clearly trying to keep quiet for the sake of his neighbors. Suki, however, wanted to hear exactly what she was doing to him. She put her mouth in the hollow beneath his ear. “I want to hear you,” she said. It was a command. Then, she took his earlobe between her teeth.

He finally let loose a groan, followed by a sequence of stuttering whimpers. “Suk, Suk, I fucking- mmm-” he couldn’t finish what he was trying to say, instead slipping into labored breaths and resigning to pulling lightly on the roots of her hair. Suki let go of his ear to run her teeth on his neck.

His hips were moving erratically, trying to match her fast pace and utterly failing. The hand on the back of her neck held on so tightly, as if for dear life. The sounds in the room all melded together- Suki’s grunts, Sokka’s moans, and the harsh sound of their skin coming together, slick with the juices that had steadily been flowing from Suki’s center. There was barely any contact there, except for the pressure she felt as her hips thrust into his, but she was still dripping wet, something coiling in the pit of her stomach that made her legs feel weak. Seeing him this turned on was everything to her- almost enough to take care of her own arousal. Perhaps with more practice...

She kept her pace fast and rough, one hand lifting from the bed to push his hips into hers even more. He let out a low hum in his throat as she lifted her head to press their foreheads together, her eyes meeting his, and his hand in her hair fell to her ass, pulling her into him, impossibly deep. He could feel her wetness dripping on him, her cock pressing into the walls of his ass, and the addictive slide on the spot right inside his opening when she pulled out. Some yearning inside of him wanted more of that friction- although he didn’t think he could ever get enough of it. “Suki… Suki Suki Suk- oh fuckfuckfuuuck, you’re gonna make me- I can’t- I can’t-”

His let go of the back of her neck and snaked between them, moving to stroke himself. With her well-trained quick reflexes, Suki caught his wrist and pinned it to the bed, pushing away from him so she knelt straight on her knees. Her movements slowed. 

“I said not until I… tell… you… to.” Her hips circled at each of the last four words, her cock buried deep in him. He was gasping, and unable to stop himself from pushing into her, trying to get the rhythm back. 

“Spirits, Suki… I need- I need you” His head hit the pillow, chest rising and falling, trying to get enough air in his lungs. She took her free hand and decided to finally circled it around the bottom of his cock , applying the lightest amount of pressure. His whole body jumped, the hand not pinned by his side coming up to his mouth.

“Good,” she said, and she let go of his hand, bringing her own back under his knee so she could raise his leg up and hook it over her shoulder. His eyes widened. “Let me see your mouth,” she murmured, “and watch.” He lowered his hand and did as he was told.

Still holding onto the base of his erection, which she could feel pulsing in her hand, Suki resumed her thrusts into him, pushing even further than she could before when his leg had not been raised. She let her thumb on his cock wander lower, brushing against his balls. He clenched the sheets in his hands, whimpering and watching between them, mesmerized by her movements. 

After a few more moments of her pounding into him, both of their moans raising in volume, Sokka began to shake, first in his arms. Suki noticed it and gripped the base of his cock a little tighter, speeding up her thrusts. 

Sokka was red in the face, sweat breaking out on his skin. “Please- Su- Suki- this is so good, I- fuck- I want- I need- I need…fuck. Fuck. ” His belly had started to shake too. 

Suki, figuring she had drawn this out long enough, and also wanting to see his face when he came for her for the first time in a month, started to stroke him, using her other hand to press on the bed and lean forward. 

“Sokka… look at me,” she commanded. Their eyes met, and she could see he was seconds away from what she wanted. Her hand moved faster. “Let go,” she murmured. “Cum for me. I want to watch you cum.”

He nodded, unable to speak, and kept her gaze as long as he could, but when she felt his legs start to vibrate around her and his hips rise and shake involuntarily, he caved and threw his head back. His knuckles were white against the sheets he was gripping. Suki pushed into him even faster, rolling her hips, trying to keep up with his erratic movements. His groans matched her thrusts yet again. 

“That’s it, baby, give it to me, give it to me, cum for me, baby,” she said over his moans, applying more pressure to his shaft and watching his face and his eyes squeeze shut, her gaze glued to his chiseled face. His chest flushed and he clenched his abs, stretched his body so taut that he couldn’t make a sound, his mouth just opening and closing silently. “I want to hear you, I want to see your cum on me, all over.” She gritted her teeth, “C’mon, give it to me,” and gave a particularly hard thrust.

An impossible heat gripped his body, and he let out a long, primal groan from the bottom of his lungs as the tension in him broke. His hips twisted, his ass clenching around Suki’s cock. She stroked him as he released onto both their stomachs in strong spurts, multiple times, with him groaning, raising in pitch each time. He eventually emptied, but his hips continued to twitch and his voice lowered into murmurs. The dead weight of his leg fell onto her shoulder, and she watched, mesmerized by his stomach muscles that were rolling, contracting and expanding as the aftershocks continued to wash over him.

He lay there for a moment, trying to control the last tremors of his nerves, feeling Suki slow her hand and her hips to a stop. She gingerly set his leg down and her hands came to the side of his body, brushing up and down. He opened his eyes. She was red in the face as well, clearly spent from her movements. Her chest was flushed and her nipples were erect. He could feel the slickness and heat between them, coming from her. Her breath was labored.

He panted. “Suki,” he shook his head in disbelief. “That was-”

“Amazing,” she breathed, beaming at him as he pushed himself up gingerly. “Here,” She reached down between them. “I’m going to pull out, ok?” Her hips lifted off of him, and he moaned a little at the loss. He reached forward to help her remove the strap from around her waist and legs, and then gathered her into his arms. She lay over him, hands coming between the bed and his shoulder blades while his muscles strained to wrap his arms around her. His body felt as though it had been in battle all day- completely spent. He nuzzled her hair, breathing in the smell of her sweat.

“Thank you, Suki.” He closed his eyes and murmured into the crown of her head. “In one minute… I am going to...be right back with you…” 

She laughed into his skin. “If you say so.” A few moments passed and she turned into the beating of his heart against her ear, feeling it slow and grow quieter as it returned to normal. Something inside her swelled, like she could burst with happiness. “Oh Spirits, I love you.”

“I love you too.” He pressed a kiss to her head. “So much, Suk.”

She squirmed to move higher on his body, lying her face in the crook of his neck. The room smelled of sex and sweat, and Sokka’s own scent she wished she could bottle up and bring around the world with her. “You know, I really think you need to give that thing a name.”

He gave tired, quiet laughs, rumbling through his chest and shaking her a bit. “I think it definitely deserves it.”

“Hm…” she frowned. “I seem to recall that I did most of the work. Or did you forget what just happened literally two minutes ago?”

He rolled them over, even though his muscles protested, to pin her under him and give her languid, lingering kisses between each word he spoke. “I... definitely...did... not...forget...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!
> 
> This was turning out to be much longer than I anticipated, so I cut their night off a little short. Don't worry though- we all know Sokka is always a giver. I might do another chapter of him doing just that, but gonna take a breather for now.
> 
> Hopefully this is realistic enough- I was going to add some slip-ups/awkward moments but like I said-it was getting kind long.
> 
> Again, comments are cool!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, maybe this is a little more than Suki simply pegging Sokka. I have a feeling Suki and Sokka would feel really connected to the discovery that Kyoshi was bi because they are too (obviously). I almost got into that, but maybe I'll save that for another time because it's complex. Anyway, I wanted to give a meaningful explanation as to how they came up with the idea and also explore the global implications of Sozin's internalized homophobia (he was def in love w/ Roku) so that's sort of what this is. 
> 
> I (being bisexual myself) also know that F/F sex is really sacred in its own right, so this isn't trying to equate F/M pegging to something that is inherently taboo or "kinkier" because it uses a strap- I just wanted to lean into the fluidity of it all!
> 
> Chapter 2 should be coming in a few days!


End file.
